tramsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gent
De Gentse tram wordt sinds 1991 geëxploiteerd door de Vlaamse Vervoermaatschappij "De Lijn", entiteit "Oost-Vlaanderen". Tot 1991 werd de Gentse tram geëxploiteerd door de Maatschappij voor Intercommunaal Vervoer te Gent (MIVG). De MIVG is samen met het Vlaamse deel van de Nationale Maatschappij van Buurtspoorwegen en de Maatschappij voor Intercommunaal Vervoer te Antwerpen gefuseerd tot de Vlaamse Vervoermaatschappij "De Lijn". Het tramnet omvat 3 lijnen (lijn 1, 21/22 en 4) naar de deelgemeenten en aanpalende gemeenten van de stad. De lijnen 1 en 4 kennen verschillende korttrajectdiensten die alleen rijden tijdens drukke perioden (werkdagen en/of piekuren). De totale lengte van het net bedraagt thans ongeveer 30 km. De spoorbreedte bedraagt 1.000 mm, de bovenleidingspanning 600 volt gelijkstroom en het tramnet is alleen geschikt voor tweerichtingstrams. Voor de komst van de PCC-trams in de jaren zeventig namen Gentse trams hun stroom af met een lyrabeugel. Nadien werd de pantograaf ingevoerd. Geschiedenis De eerste paardentram verscheen in 1875 in de Gentse straten. Er waren 43 rijtuigen, waarvan 14 open en 29 gesloten. Het bedrijf had rond honderd paarden in dienst. De uitbater van paardentramnet was Les Tramways de ville de Gand, die tot 1897 bleef bestaan. Per 13 augustus 1897 werden de concessies voor het stadstramnet overhandigd aan twee maatschappijen: Société Anonyme des Railways Economiques de Liège-Seraing et Extensions, kortweg RELSE en Compagnie Générale des Railways à voie étroite. Op 4 januari 1898 richtten beide bedrijven de groep SA des Tramways Electriques de Gand op om de paardentram te vervangen door de accutram, die weliswaar electrisch aangedreven wordt, maar geen bovenleiding nodig heeft. De accutrams hadden een vermogen van 25 pk en reden op zeven ex-paardentramlijnen. Ieder rijtuig had 45 plaatsen. De maximumsnelheid bedroeg 12 km/h, niet omdat er technisch geen hogere snelheid mogelijk was, maar omdat de concessievoorwaarden die niet toestonden. Voor het opladen van accu's werd een speciale elektriciteitscentrale met een vermogen van 600 kW gebouwd. De accutrams vertoonden veel gebreken, waardoor in 1903 werd besloten bovenleidingen te gaan gebruiken. In 1904 liet de TEG (Tramways Electriques de Gand) de eerste electrische trams met bovenleiding rijden. In 1961 werd de TEG opgevolgd door de MIVG (Maatschappij voor Intercommunaal vervoer te Gent). Aan het begin van de jaren zestig had de Gentse tram de lijnen 1 t/m 10 en 20. Een decennium later waren daar nog de lijnen 1, 2, 4 en 10 van over, de overige waren door busdiensten vervangen. Lijn 3 werd trolleybus. Lijn 2 werd opgesplitst in 21/22, terwijl lijn 10 opging in de lijnen 1 en 4, zodat er nu officieel nog vier lijnen over zijn, maar in feite slechts drie, omdat de lijnen 21 en 22 alleen door de eindtrajecten van elkaar verschillen. Sinds 1991 is de Vlaamse Vervoermaatschappij De Lijn de exploitant van het stadsvervoer in Gent. Op 12 september 2004 werd het eeuwfeest van de Gentse tram gevierd. De nieuwe lijn 1 werd in fases verlengd van het Van Beverenplein tot Evergem in 1989. In 1993 werd lijn 21 verlengd tot Melle Leeuw Leeuw en in 1999 zijn de lijnen 21/22 verlengd van het Sint Pietersstation naar Zwijnaardebrug. In 2004 werden de lijnnummers van de 1-as en de 4-as vereenvoudigd. Sinds april 2005 is de lijn verlengd tot Flanders Expo. Werken 2011-2018 Sinds 2011 zijn er verschillende werken aan de gang voor de heraanleg van straten en het verlengen van tramlijnen. Deze werken hebben tot gevolg dat er aanzienlijke omleidingen zijn voor de Gentse tramlijnen. Heraanleg PAG-as (2011-2014) Tussen september 2011 en juli 2014 werd de as Papegaaistraat – Annonciadenstraat – Gebroeders Vandeveldstraat, of kortweg de PAG-as, integraal vernieuwd. Tram 21/22, die langsheen het traject rijdt, werd gedurende de werken onderbroken. Het traject richting station/Zwijnaarde werd beperkt tot aan de Kouter en een extra tram 24 werd in het leven geroepen. Tram 4 neemt tijdens de werken aan de PAG-as en de BraVoKo-as (2014-2017) het traject van het Sint-Pietersstation naar Zwijnaardebrug van lijn 21/22 over. Tijdens de werken aan de Rozemarijnbrug, tussen februari en oktober 2012, werd het traject van tram 4 in twee geknipt en reed tram 24 tijdelijk tot aan het Rabot. Verlenging tramlijn 21/22 naar Zwijnaarde (2013-2016) Tram 21/22 zal vanaf april 2016 doorrijden van Zwijnaardebrug naar Zwijnaarde Hekers. De voorbereidende werken, waaronder de vernieuwing van de nutsleidingen, vingen aan in 2012. De eigenlijke verlengingswerken werden aangevat op maandag 16 september 2013. In een eerste fase worden de bruggen gebouwd en wordt het deel tussen de oude eindhalte, aan de Gestichtstraat, en de nieuwe bruggen heraangelegd. Gelijktijdig wordt aan het andere uiteinde van het project gestart met de aanleg vanaf de nieuwe eindhalte Hekers tot aan het kruispunt met de Tramstraat en de A. della Faillelaan. De heraanleg van de Heerweg-Noord en het kruispunt Heerweg-Noord, Tramstraat en A. della Faillelaan gebeurt in een tweede fase. Heraanleg BraVoKo-as (2014-2017) Meteen na de heraanleg van de PAG-as werd op maandag 28 juli 2014 van start gegaan met de heraanleg van de aansluitende as Brabantdam - Vogelmarkt - Kouter, kortweg BraVoKo-as. De voorbereidende werken vingen aan op maandag 28 juli 2014, de eigenlijke werken starten begin 2015. Tram 21/22 blijft hierdoor nog voor minstens 2 jaar onderbroken, tot begin 2017. Tijdens de werken wordt tram 21 afgeschaft, wordt tram 24 ingekort tot aan het Rabot en rijdt tram 22 van DC Gentbrugge via de Zuid en de Korenmarkt langs het traject van tram 1 naar het Sint-Pietersstation en spoort daarna verder via Bijlokehof en de vernieuwde PAG-as naar de Kouter. Verlenging tramlijn 4 naar UZ Gent (2014-2016) In 2014 starten ook de werken voor de verlenging van tramlijn 4. Tramlijn 4 zal vanaf het station het traject van tram 21/22 volgen, tot aan het kruispunt van de Galglaan met de De Pintelaan. Van daar zal tram 4 doorrijden tot op het terrein van het UZ Gent. Aan de parkeergarage, ter hoogte van de nieuwe hoofdtoegang naar het UZ Gent, komt een eindhalte met 2 perrons en wachtaccommodatie voor de reizigers. De tram krijgt een eigen bedding. Daar is ongeveer 800 meter dubbelspoor en bovenleiding voor nodig, samen met automatisch gestuurde wissels en een tractiestation. Bij de aanleg worden moderne geluids- en trillingsdempende technieken gebruikt. De Lijn opteert om een studie op te starten voor een eventuele verdere doortrekking van het UZ Gent naar de Ghelamco Arena, dat anderhalve kilometer verderop ligt. Gelijktijdig met de nieuwe tramlijn 7 wil De Lijn begin 2016 ook tramlijn 4 doortrekken van de Muide via Dok-Noord en het Stapelplein naar de Dampoort. Daardoor ontstaat er een tramring rond Gent. Heraanleg Brusselsesteenweg (2014-2018) De voorbereidende werken voor de heraanleg van de Brusselsesteenweg tussen de kleine ring (R40) en de kruising met de Schooldreef, startten in het voorjaar van 2013. De eigenlijke heraanleg ving aan op maandag 5 mei 2014, zal 3,5 jaar duren en wordt opgedeeld in 2 fases met telkens een aantal tussenfasen. De eerste fase omvat het brede gedeelte van de Hoveniersstraat tot aan de Schooldreef. De tweede fase omvat het smalle gedeelte tussen de Hoveniersstraat en de kleine ring. Tijdens de tweede fase zullen trams 21/22 en 24 omgeleid worden via het Ledebergplein, om dan via het tracé van tram 4 naar Zuid te sporen. Toekomstplannen Lijn 7 In Het Laatste Nieuws van 2 oktober 2008 werd aangekondigd dat busbundel 7x (Sint-Denijs-Westrem – Sint-Pietersstation – Dampoortstation) zal worden vervangen door een tramlijn. Uiteindelijk zou de lijn moeten doorrijden naar Lochristi. De uitvoering van de plannen was ten vroegste voor 2013-2015 gepland. Voor een deel betreft het een terugkeer op oude tracés: lijn 7 reed ooit van het Sint-Pietersstation via de Dampoort naar Sint-Amandsberg en Darsen, terwijl de route Gent – Sint Amandsberg – Lochristi werd bediend door trams van de NMVB. In november 2013 werd het traject grotendeels vastgelegd: vanaf de Kortrijksesteenweg aan de Drie Sleutels in Sint-Denijs-Westrem langs het bestaande traject van lijn 1 in de Voskenslaan naar het Sint-Pietersstation, vervolgens over de Heuvelpoort naar de Zuid en via Sint-Anna en de Kasteellaan naar de Dampoort. Voor sommige deeltrajecten, zoals bijvoorbeeld Zuid - Sint-Anna - Kasteellaan, worden nog verschillende mogelijkheden open gehouden. Waar en hoe de tram aan de Dampoort moet eindigen, wordt ook nog bestudeerd. Men voorziet de eerste werkzaamheden ten vroegste begin 2016. Lijn 3 Het is de bedoeling dat op termijn ook lijn 3 (Gentbrugge Meersemdries – Mariakerke Post), die van 1989 tot 2009 met trolleybussen werd geëxploiteerd, zal terugkeren als tram. De studie daarvoor is aan de gang. Tijdens de heraanleg van de Korenmarkt is er al een klein stuk tramroute aangelegd op de Sint-Michielsbrug en is er ook een boog aangelegd naar de Belfortstraat. In de Belfortstraat zullen ook tramsporen gelegd worden bij de heraanleg (2015-2016). Stelplaats Wissenhage In 2018 zal de nog te bouwen stelplaats Wissenhage in gebruik genomen worden. De nieuwe stelplaats wordt met het Gentse tramnet verbonden via de Gaardeniersbrug over het verbindingskanaal. Deze tram- en fietsbrug werd al in 2010 opgeleverd, maar wordt voorlopig enkel gebruikt door fietsers en voetgangers. De werken voor de nieuwe stelplaats waren oorspronkelijk gepland voor 2007. Verdere plannen Er zijn ook plannen om lijn 4 van het Neuseplein naar de Dampoort te verlengen via het Stapelplein, De Lijn wil diezelfde lijn ook van het eindpunt Moscou in Gentbrugge verlengen naar het centrum van Merelbeke, via het station van Merelbeke en de Florawijk. Verder wil men op lange termijn tramlijnen aanleggen naar de Muide, Lochristi, Melle en Oostakker. Deze plannen zijn echter nog niet concreet. Materieel Het Gentse tramnet wordt bereden door: * 42 PCC-trams (6200-serie) uit 1971-74, gebouwd bij BN in Brugge; hiervan zijn 21 PCC's (6202 tot 6223) die gerenoveerd zijn (nu PCC2); 12 trams buiten dienst gesteld. * 41 lagevloertrams (6300-serie) van het type HermeLijn1 (6301-6314) HermeLijn2A (6315-6331) HermeLijn2B (6331-6341). * 10 lange lagevloertrams (supertrams) van het type Albatros (6351-6360); deze worden allemaal ingezet op lijn 1. De Gentse tram is het enige van de drie Vlaamse tramnetten (Antwerpen, Gent en Kusttram) dat reguliere kopeindpunten heeft. Om deze reden worden er uitsluitend tweerichtingtrams ingezet. Van de oorspronkelijk 54 PCC's werden er in 2007 11 en in 2011 nog eens 1 buiten dienst gesteld. In de jaren '90 werd wegens materieeltekort een tiental tweedehands DUEWAG-trams uit het Duitse Bochum aangekocht. Deze deden slechts 4 jaar dienst en werden daarna verkocht als metaalschroot. Bombardier trams In augustus 2012 maakte De Lijn bekend een order voor 48 trams te hebben geplaatst bij producent Bombardier. Het gaat om 20 lange lagevloertrams, 10 voor Antwerpen en 10 voor Gent, en 28 lagevloertrams van de nieuwste generatie voor Antwerpen. Goed voor een investering van 128,6 miljoen euro. De lange lagevloertrams, ook wel supertrams genoemd, zijn van het type Flexity 2, tellen zeven wagendelen, meten 42,7 meter en kunnen 378 reizigers vervoeren. Ze zijn twee wagendelen of een derde (11,2 meter) langer dan hun kleinere broers de HermeLijns. De allereerste supertram arriveerde tijdens de nacht van 10 op 11 december 2014 in stelplaats Gentbrugge. In de lente van 2015 werden de eerste 10 nieuwe, Gentse trams geleverd. Op maandag 11 mei 2015 werden de 10 trams in dienst genomen op lijn 1 en maakte De Lijn de naam bekend van de nieuwe supertram. Na een wedstrijd werd Albatros verkozen als naam voor de tram. Nieuw order Op donderdag 20 februari 2014 maakte minister van Mobiliteit Hilde Crevits bekend dat de Vlaamse regering voor 320 miljoen euro gaat investeren in 146 nieuwe trams. Hiervan zijn er 18 trams voor Gent bestemd. Deze zullen worden ingezet om het net verder uit te breiden en om een deel van de 40 kleine trams (PCC) te vervangen. Tramlijnen Flanders Expo ↔ Evergem Zwijnaarde ↔ Melle Leeuw Gent UZ ↔ Moscou Netkaart en sporenplan Materieel *BN **PCC *DWA Bautzen **HermeLijn *Bombardier **Albatros ---- Externe links * De Lijn (Gent) Categorie:Steden Categorie:België Categorie:Europa Categorie:Gent